Episode 3255 (22nd July 1991)
Plot Ivy doesn't care that Phil didn't pay Don. Des waited up for Steph, who came home after 2.00am. Mike has the locks changed at 17 Elmgate Gardens. Alec and Vicky return from Whitby. Alec tells Bet that Vicky didn't cry when she saw her parents' bodies. He worries that she's bottling up her grief. Bet comforts Alec when the pressure of the situation causes him to break down. Percy asks Rita and Mavis to talk sense into Emily before it's too late. Mavis defends Emily who she says is only moving to get away from him. Mike is confident that he can worm his way back into Jackie's affections if he can see her by herself. Deirdre asks Mike for help - she hasn't seen or heard from Phil since Don saw him being knocked about. She's appalled when he says that Phil had it coming. Jackie tells Gordon Barrett to strike any deal he has to in order to get Mike out of her house. Percy is knocked for six by Mavis's tirade and avoids Emily. Deirdre asks Don why he didn't do anything to help Phil. He tells her that Phil ordered his thugs to bash him in. Bet advises Alec to include Vicky in all the funeral arrangements. Deirdre worries that Phil has been left for dead. Don talks her out of contacting the police; Phil won't thank her if he's up to anything dodgy. Steph shies away from Des. Mike turns Barrett away, saying he'll speak only to Jackie. Jackie is tempted to see Mike when she hears that it could be as long as five years before she's free of him. Percy tells Emily he's found somewhere else to live and will be gone by the end of the week. Cast Regular cast *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Steph Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Jackie Baldwin - Shirin Taylor *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie Guest cast *Gordon Barrett - Carl Forgione Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Friends of Weatherfield Hospital Charity Shop *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe *17 Elmgate Gardens - Kitchen, hallway and exterior *Gordon Barrett's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Where is Phil Jennings? Is Deirdre the only person to care? Percy finds somewhere to live. Is Emily relieved? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,570,000 viewers (10th place). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 28th March 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted 19" from the end of the scene at 17 Elmgate Gardens in Part One where Deirdre Barlow telephones Mike Baldwin to ask for his help and is turned down. A further 7" was cut from the middle of the scene between Deirdre and Mike later in the episode to omit Mike's use of the word "bastard". Category:1991 episodes